


Thong 2

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 06:26:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Thong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thong 2

Thanks to Laura for promting this, and dedicated in part to jealous Katrina, who got her way into a story... kinda. 

Warning: sappy and pointless; no real sex; alcohol consumption, fashion faux pas. 

Disclaimer: Not intended to infringe upon copyrights of Pet Fly, UPN, or Calvin Klein. 

## Thong 2

by Ann Teitelbaum  


Blair rolled over as Jim tried to get up, trapping the bigger man's arm beneath him, both men smiling broadly as Jim laid back down. 

"You know, I'm doing you a _favor_ by going downstairs," the captive reminded, kissing his new lover slowly. Both men seemed to lose track of the conversation, and of the appeal of going downstairs, as they lay and explored each others' mouths. 

After a long moment, Blair finally pulled back just far enough to say, "A 7-up, please." 

"You'd _better_ say please," Jim warned him, grinning. "Coming back up here involves a lot of shaking, you know." 

"Yeah, but this bed is already wet with champagne, so what's a little 7-up going to hurt?" 

"Champagne's not all that got it wet, I'll remind you, Mr. Insatiable...." 

"Hey, can I help it if you're so sexy I can't wait for you?" Blair protested as he let Jim stand up. 

"No, that's true, you can't," the tall man agreed, reaching down to grab his briefs. He absently shook them out, feeling for the waistband, belatedly realizing that the grin on his young lover's face was the result of his actions, not his words. 

Looking down, Jim recognized the thong underwear that had started all this. Bright red, and about an inch wide at any given part. 

"Now, tell me," the cop demanded, "how the hell are you supposed to tell which end is up in these? Is this the leg hole or the waistband?" He fumbled around, twisting and pulling at them, finally making a decision and trying to step a foot into them. He overbalanced onto the bed, still fairly drunk, and shook the garment off his foot with impatience. "You can just tell Kat," he began, Blair smoothly correcting him, "or Kim, or who_ever_ it is, that it's just not possible, but thanks anyways, and you can also tell her that you're dumping her, while you're at it!" 

Blair reached out, smiling indulgently, amazed at how far in love he'd fallen tonight, even in the last five minutes. "She's not _dumped_, remember? I'm breaking up with her, and yes, I'll let her know how you feel about the thong if you like." 

"Not that I'm telling you what to do," Jim backpedaled, suddenly unsure of how welcome his interference in Blair's life might be. 

"Hey," Blair interrupted, grabbing his new lover's chin, turning him to meet his look. "You've got _every_ right to let me know what you'd like me to do -- you're my lover, and I'm done dating around, okay?" 

Jim just sat there, looking at him. Blair was about to ask if he'd heard him when Jim pulled him into a hug, whispering in his ear, "I love you too, Sandburg." 

Grinning at the drunken earnestness behind the declaration, Blair hugged him back, saying, "We've got to work on a better nickname, that's all I can say!"   
  


* * *

Email the author with comments.  
Use your browsers back button to return to your story selections or submit a [new](http://b-b-t.mit.edu/SXF/cgi-bin/senslash/storysearch.cgi) query.


End file.
